


Isadora Smackle

by bxnsheedunbxr



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Hurt, feeling loved, high expectations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxnsheedunbxr/pseuds/bxnsheedunbxr





	Isadora Smackle

Yes, I have finally written a non-romantic fic... Okay maybe a lil' bit of #smarkle in here.

For my lil' cinnamon roll Isadora Smackle. Only short but I did this 5 minutes before school.

My name is Isadora Smackle and I attend Einstein Academy.

I have Asperger's Syndrome-It's a form on Autism. It means that although I do not choose it. I am socially awkward. It is hard for me to form close personal attachments. I tried to be a genius-a child prodigy. My parents always wanted that. I could never tell them that I didn't want that. They would never listen. They wanted me to be perfect, they wouldn't understand. They believe every child has to be as brilliant and wonderful as their parents. I am Isadora Smackle, daughter Frank and Lindsay Smackle, both award-winning scientists. Both geniuses-since they were children. They push and push and push. But I know. I will never be as good as them.

But I'm trying to overcome this self-hatred-I suppose you could call it. With the help of some people I never thought I would ever converse with or even speak to. First, Riley Matthews. Sweet girl. The perfect family life-she told me about her parents and I thought she had the perfect life. But I was wrong. She was bullied-but an unknown. The purpose of this confuses me. Riley Matthews is possibly the most kind-hearted person I've have ever met. She will do anything to protect the people she cares about. It confuses me how one could dislike this about such a person.

Next, Maya Hart. She is Riley's best friend. Although she is more blunt then Riley. She still cares for her friends. I have witnessed the lengths she also will to protect her friends. Anyone she cares about too. I was told of many situations whens he stood up for her friends even though, it wasn't demanded and I wonder if I misjudged her. I always believed Maya Hart wasn't caring or compassionate, but I now know that I was wrong. She and Riley even helped me re-make myself, despite the fact I attend a rival school and the fact that I was one of their best friend's enemy. I never thought it was possible for someone to be this kind or caring but I was proven wrong-by Maya Hart and Riley Matthews.

Then, Lucas Friar. He is a country boy from Texas and much like Riley and Maya, he will also do anything possible for his friends. He is a jock but he has a genuine care and love for his friends. Something I'm not familiar with in jocks. For example the football players or baseball players at my own school; beat, tease, and humiliate younger students and the less popular students too. But none of this applies to Lucas Friar. That fact shocked her-along with his unquestioning loyalty to his friends.

Following him came, Isaiah Babineaux. He is also from Texas. He is more of a comic relief I suppose. But, though I have yet to witness it myself. I'm sure when the times comes that he has a chance to stand up for his friends, he will surely take that chance. From what I hear about Isiah, he must care a big deal about Lucas if he was willing to completely leave his life in Texas to following his best friend all the way out to New York.

And Finally, Farkle Minkus. For as long as I can remember he has been my academic rival and I never once thought of him in any other way. But after, him and his friends have been helping me, I am starting to view Farkle Minkus in a whole new light. I now see him as more than an academic rival and more of a close friend. Someone I could trust, a confidant, a friend. He makes me feel happy and that I could be loved genuinely, not just because I'm smart or my skills. But actually as a person.

I'm starting to open up to these people. And I could definitely see myself caring about them the say they do for me. It feels wonderful to actually have people who like me and respect me for me. Not for my intelligence. They make me feel loved and safe and cared for. Something that I haven't been accustomed to much. Not that I would appreciate people knowing. And I am grateful for that.

I am Isadora Smackle. And these are my friends. They make me happy and that is all I have ever wanted. I have friends and a guy who cares for me. I am okay. I am happy. I am overcoming the hatred I have inflicted on myself.


End file.
